mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drogdo9/Archive 1
Hello, and welcome to my talk page! You can also discuss trading MLN items rank 4 or lower. Welcome to Wikia! Hi I'm Legoguy1866. If you need help ask me.-- 18:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) need any help? -- 18:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Page just click the edit button on your page then you can say what ever you like then you can add colors and stuff by coding -- 18:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) on ur page, you mentioned that LKL-3Go was a hacker. the echo protos are just secret networkers. LKL-3G0 I just wanted to notice that LKL-3G0 isn't a gang of Hackers, it is a secret Networker, one of the Echo Prototypes. 10:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) MLN Trades Sorry drogdol but I don't have a symbiosis mod. However if you go to my store we could somehow make a deal.-- 12:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :The pipes are yours now for you to send the neb.-- 17:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the trade, Its nice working with you :)-- 20:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. drogdo9 Edits Can i substitute an edit counter on your user page for you so you don't have to change it over and over again? 02:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What's an edit counter? it automaticly counts how many edits you made like here is mine : Mackmoron11, you can put yours on instead because mines not even mine, i just copied it from my page. Its simple. 03:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, and you can put up an edit counter on my userpage. drogdo9 Done. And by the way, try putting an extra space between your edit and the last edit. It makes it a whole lot easier to read. 03:19, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sign Hey I noticed you have to type in your name at the end of your posts and was wondering if you know about the button at the top when you are editing that says "Signature" Or you could just type --~~~~ -- 07:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, now I notice it. Thanks!--drogdo9 (talk) 14:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) MLN Elves help wanted I see you wanted to join the mln elves did you change your mind?-- 15:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sig Do you want a sig?-- 13:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) sticker well on the old codes there were random prizes you might get one sticker or you might get a different one so I'll try it thanks -- 17:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Activating your sig follow these steps #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:(your username)/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. in the take out the ( ) if you copy and paste. enjoy.-- 15:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) P.s. I gave your sig a font so if you don't like it or the color just go to Your sig page here.-- 21:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I can change it for you you know.-- 22:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) P.s. You didn't add user: in the custom sig box it should look identical to the one above except for the automatic subst.-- 22:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll see if this works.-- 22:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Okay copy this into it .-- 22:31, 31 August 2009 (UTC) oh sorry get rid of " "-- 22:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I tried, typing it in but it didn't let me save.--drogdo9 22:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Try again. and if that doesn't work leave out the nowiki thing.-- 22:56, 31 August 2009 (UTC) PIC Sorry about your sig like i said try again. but maybe try it without the nowiki thing if it doesn't work.-- 22:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) On second thought defiantly leave out the nowiki thing and copy this into it . Go to the edit page and copy the code from there. Copy the -- 23:01, 31 August 2009 (UTC)